I Hear Your Voice Softly Calling
by Calista Jo
Summary: On a Winter's night, Dana's thoughts. Please R/R....it should work this time


Title: I Hear Your Voice Softly Calling  
  
Author:  
  
Classification: V M/S friendship  
  
Disclaimer: Scully, Mulder, and William are not mine, they're owned by fox blah blah, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to give them back in one piece. The song my story is based on, is also not mine, it belongs to Sarah McLachlan, and whoever helped her with it. So don't sue, I'm just a fan.  
  
Rating: Completely PG could be somewhat depressing…maybe.  
  
Spoilers: None really just the fact that Mulder isn't here.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you please e-mail me first to tell me, and you give me credit for it.  
  
Summary: It's a cold winter night, and Scully is reading by the candles glow, distracted by her thoughts of Mulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I Hear Your Voice Softly Calling  
  
1 **The lamp is burning low upon my table top  
  
The snow softly falling  
  
The air is still in the silence of my room  
  
I hear your voice softly calling  
  
Scully sat slouched in her big, puffy chair, in the living room. Her legs were drawn underneath her, and a heavy blanket draped over her shoulders. The dim white candle that she had lit after the electricity had gone out, let off a soft glow that helped illuminate the room. Outside the foggy windowpane, fluffy flakes of white snow fall softly to the ground, and blend with the thick layer that's already gathered there. The silence is thick and the only sounds to cut through it is Dana's heavy breathing, and the constant flipping of pages in the book she's reading. Occasionally, Scully strains her ears in the hopes that maybe once more, Mulder's reassuring whispers would reach out to them. A few times she's sure they do. He calls out her name, softly, just barely audible. He tells her that he loves her, and that he misses her. He whispers about William, and assureds her he will come back to her…someday.  
  
2 If I could only have you near  
  
To breathe a sigh onto  
  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
  
On this winter's night with you  
  
A tear slips down Scully's cheek, as she prays to have her partner by her just one more time. To talk to, to hold her while she cries. All she wants is to have him hug her again, and to hug William, and to tell them both everything would be fine, and he would be there for them. She would be happy just to have one more visit. To take his hands in her own, and tell him she loved him. It would be enough to just be able to spend one more winter's night with him, and to have him cuddled up in the chair next to her, breathing in her ear.  
  
3 The smoke is rising in the shadows of our hair  
  
My glass is almost empty  
  
I read again between the lines upon each page  
  
Words of love descending  
  
All Dana can do, is imagine her friend with her, the shadows from the fire, and candles grazing his face, entwining with his hair. Gingerly, she grasps the glass from the table, and takes a sip of the silvery colored whine. She soundlessly replaces it on the coaster, noticing it is no longer full, but half way empty. Just like her life. Mulder and William together overflowed her with happiness. Mulder was gone now, and thankfully she still had William. She painfully remembers the times she almost lost him, and can't bare to think of how things would be if she had. William was everything to her now. But her life was still half empty, and maybe always would be. More tears painfully escape from her heavy eyes, and in hopeless efforts to stop, she turns them, and her mind, back to the pages of the book she's holding. The book about a beautiful Christmas and a family in love, a family together, a family that she used to have.  
  
4 If I could know within my heart  
  
That you were lonely too  
  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
  
On this winter's night with you  
  
Scully's heart aches to know that Mulder is alive, and that he thinks of her as often as she does him. She hurts to know that he's ok, and misses her too. If only she could take his hands in hers just once more, and she would be happy. If she could just spend one more winter's night with the one she loves.  
  
5 The fire's dying, my lamp is growing dim  
  
Shades of night are lifting  
  
Morning light steals across my windowpane  
  
Where webs of snow are lifting  
  
The crackle of the fire once again startles Dana from her thoughts. She eyes the dying embers, and the whirl of thick gray smoke that crawls up the chimney's walls. Leaning over, she blows out the fading flame of the candle. The wax has melted until it's only an inch or so above the silver stand holding it. She marks the page in her book, and breathes a last sigh into the night. The pinks and purples of dawn seep through the open window, sending all of the eerie shadows of night scattering. Outside, she can see that the snow is no longer falling in sheets, but a few separate little flakes flutter down from the gray sky, lingering until they hit the soft white blanket that's developed in the streets.  
  
6 If I could only have you near  
  
To breathe a sigh onto  
  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
  
On this winter's night with you  
  
And to be once again with you  
  
Stumbling from her chair, she stands, trying to wipe the images of Mulder from her mind. She knows it's hopeless though. All she can think of is being with him one more time, his arms around her, and her head resting on his shoulder. She'd be happy just to take his hands in her own, and hold them close to her chest, never letting them go. Just to spend one more winter's night with the one she loves. To be once again with him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
** Song For a Winter's Night, by Sarah McLachlan 


End file.
